Yu-gi-oh! Numbered Days
by Nova Ozuka
Summary: Pro duelist Kalin Yuritashi has gone missing and it's up to his son, Katsumo, to collect all of the Number cards to find him. A mysterious evil is also looking for them. Will Katsumo and his friends succeed or go missing like others?
1. Ch1 Street Duel

_This story takes place in the real world_

* * *

**Ch1 Street Duel**

My name is Katsumo Yuritashi. My father was a pro duelist before he died. Number cards caused his untimely disappearance. Now I'm a Number Hunter. It's because of Numbers that dueling is illegal. Numbers actually hurt people and there are a total of 99 Number cards. My friend, Cody Trezdin, didn't know it at the time.

The only reason I didn't try to take his Number was because our friendship won't allow it. I was on my way with my trusty **Number 39: Utopia** and Duel Disk to his house for a friendly duel.

Or that was until a quarry got in my way.

"You have something that I want," a voice said. I turned to see a boy my age wearing a black shirt, jeans and a Duel Disk. I recognized his face, but couldn't remember the guy's name. He was a Duel Academy flunky. "And what would that be?" I asked as innocently as I could. "A Number card," he answered.

Just to be a smart aleck, I opened my bag and pull out a "7 Colored Fish" and threw it to him. He caught it and looked at it. "This isn't what I meant," he said. "Oh so you're looking for _that_ Number," I said as I got my Academy Duel Disk out of my bag and put it on my wrist.

"Just because I'm a Duel Academy dropout, don't think you'll win," I challenged. We activated our Duel Disks.

"Duel!"

"My turn!" I said as I drew a card. "I summon **Amazoness Chain Master**!" I announced as I played a card. **Amazoness Chain Master** appeared on my field. Her ATK and DEF meters came up at 1500 and 1300. "I end my turn with a facedown!" I declared as I played a second. One facedown came up on my field.

"My turn!" the mystery duelist announced. "I since I have no monsters, I can Special Summon **Junk Forward**!" he announced as he played a card. **Junk Forward** came up on his field at 900 ATK and 1500 DEF. "Next I summon **Electric Virus**!" he announced as he played a second. **Electric Virus** came up on his field at 1000 ATK and DEF.

"Next I overlay my level 3 **Electric Virus** and **Junk Forward** to build the overlay network," he began as a vortex opened in the ground and both monsters went in. "To Xyz summon **Grenosaurus**!" he announced. **Grenosaurus** leapt out of the vortex as it closed. Two balls of red light circled him. His ATK was 2000 and his DEF was 1900.

"Now **Grenosaurus** attack **Amazoness Chain Master!**" my quarry commanded. **Grenosaurus** charged and chomped my Amazon, sending it to the graveyard. My LP meter went down to 7500. "Now I activate **Grenosaurus**' ability! By using one overlay unit," the duelist began as **Grenosaurus** ate one of the balls of light.

"Whenever **Grenosaurus** destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can burn you with 1000 points of damage!" he stated as **Greonsaurus** spewed flames at me, causing my LP meter to go down to 6500.

"I activate **Amazoness Chain Master's** ability! By paying 1500 Life Points, I can take a peek at your hand and snag a card!" I announced. My LP meter dropped to 5000. The cards in my opponent's hand were **Armed Dragon Lv3**, **Level Up**, **Kagemucha Knight**, and…

"And what better choice is there than your **Monster Reborn**?" I asked as my Amazon's chain shot out of the graveyard slot in my duel disk and speared a card from my opponent's hand. The chain jerked up as it snaked back into my duel disk, flinging the card to me in thee process. "I end my turn," my opponent announced.

"My turn!" I announced as I drew a card. "I summon **Goblindbergh**!" I announced as I played a card. **Goblindbergh** flew onto my field at 1400 ATK and 0 DEF. "I activate **Goblindbergh's** ability! Whenever I Normal Summon him, I can summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand and change **Goblindbergh** to Defense Mode!" I announced.

"And I choose **Gogogo Golem** in Defense Mode!" I declared as I played a second card. **Gogogo Golem** came up on my field at 1800 ATK and 1500 DEF. "This next card I play on certain occasions. This is one of them," I said. "With these two monsters I build the overlay network!" I began as a vortex opened up in the ground and my monsters went in.

"And **Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia**!" I announced as I played a third card.

Utopia flew out of the vortex just as it closed. Two balls of yellow light circled him and his ATK was 2500 and his DEF was 2000. "Next I activate **Monster Reborn**!" I announced as I played my opponent's card. "I bring back **Junk Forward** in Attack Mode!" I stated.

My opponent's **Junk Forward** came up on my field. "Now I activate the Spell Card, **Creature Swap**!" I announced as I played another card. "When **Creature Swap** activates, we give up control of one monster to our opponent, and I choose **Junk Forward**," I stated. **Grenosaurus** and **Junk Forward** traded places.

"**Grenosaurus** attack **Junk Forward**!" I ordered. **Grenosaurus** charged and chomped my opponent's Junk Forward, sending it to the graveyard. My opponent's LP meter went down to 6900. "Now I activate **Grenosaurus**' ability!" I announced as **Grenosaurus** ate his remaining overlay unit.

He spewed flames at my opponent, lowering his LP an additional 1000. "Now Utopia, attack his Life Points directly!" I ordered. Utopia cut my opponent with his sword, creating a cut in his shirt. His LP meter went down to 3400. "I end my turn!" I announced. "My turn!" my opponent announced as he drew a card.

"I summon **Armed Dragon Lv3**!" my opponent announced as he played a card. **Armed Dragon Lv3** came up on his field at 1200 ATK and 900 DEF. "When I Normal Summon a level 3 monster, I can summon **Kagemucha Knight** from my hand!" my opponent announced as he played a fourth.

**Kagemucha Knight** came up on his field at 0 ATK and DEF. "With these 2 monsters, I build the overlay network!" the mystery duelist began as a vortex opened up in the ground. That's when Cody showed up. Both monsters went in. "And Xyz Summon **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**!" the mystery duelist announced.

Leviathan Dragon flew out of the vortex before it closed. His mark appeared on my opponent's cheek. Leviathan Dragon's ATK was 2000 and his DEF was 0. Two blue overlay units circled him. "Now I activate Leviathan's ability! By using one overlay unit, I can raise Leviathan's Attack by 500!" my opponent announced.

Leviathan ate one of his overlay units and his ATK meter went up to 2500. "Attack **Grenosaurus**!" my opponent ordered. "Not gonna happen! I activate my Trap Card, Draining Shield!" I announced as my facedown card flipped up. "When Draining Shield is activated, your attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to the Attack Points of the attacking Monster," I stated. My LP went up to 7500.

"I end my turn," my opponent announced. "My turn!" I announced as I drew a card. "I equip Leviathan with Spell Card **Megamorph**!" I announced as I played a card.

Leviathan shrunk to half his size. His ATK went down to 1250. "If my Life Points are higher than yours, a monster equipped with **Megamorph** loses half of its Attack Points," I stated.

"I equip Utopia with the Spell Card **Lightning Blade**!" announced as I played a second card. Utopia's sword crackled with electricity. "A monster that's equipped with **Lightning Blade** gains 800 Attack Points and WATER attribute monsters lose 500 Attack Points," I stated as Utopia's ATK went up to 3300 and Leviathan's went down to 750.

"Next I equip Utopia with a second **Lightning Blade**!" I announced as I played a third card. Utopia's sword crackled with even more electricity. Utopia's ATK went up to 4100. "Utopia, attack Leviathan Dragon!" I ordered. Utopia cut Leviathan Dragon in half, sending it to the graveyard. My opponent's LP went down to 0 as 17's mark disappeared from his face and he was pushed back by the shockwave.

"And now your Number is mine!" I shouted as I extended a hand. A card flew from his chest and into my outstretched hand. My opponent lost consciousness. "Duel lesson number 1: never challenge a Number Hunter to get a Number," I said as I turned away. "So… you're a Number Hunter?" Cody asked.

"I was thinking about telling you since I know I'll need your Number at some point, and maybe even train you to become one," I replied. "Now about that duel, I won't be using a Number. I'll be using regular cards only," I said. "I have more than one Number, I had a run-in with another Number Hunter and won his only Number," Cody said.

I officially liked the current odds of me collecting the remaining cards. "Are we having that duel or what?" I asked. "Depends," a voice said. We looked to see an 18-year-old boy with brown hair, hazel eyes, a suitcase, sweat pants, a t-shirt, and white sneakers. "How long can it wait?"

* * *

_Would anyone that reviews the story please submit decks and character bios? Oh, and no custom cards._


	2. Ch2 The Hunt

_I already have the next two chapters done. Would you tell me what you think?_

* * *

**Ch2 The Hunt**

"Who are you?" I asked. "Listen, Katsumo is it?" the boy asked. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I? You were the top Duelist at Duel Academy before you dropped out. My name is Nova Ozuka," he answered. "Nova huh? Are you after our Numbers?" I asked. "No, just to enlist your help," Nova answered. "Help?" I asked.

"We're both after the same thing, your father disappeared because of Number cards, and mine disappeared because of their creation. You being a Number Hunter, I figured that you might already have some Numbers. I find it odd that the Utopia card found its way to you, but it just means that I know I can trust you," Nova explained.

"So why does my duel with Cody have to wait?" I asked. "Because I brought some cards to help Cody with Number Hunting, should he choose to help as well," Nova answered. "I'll help," Cody said. Nova opened his suitcase. It was full of cards. In minutes, Cody constructed a deck.

"Not a bad time for building a deck at all. Let's go somewhere private to test it," Nova commented. My mystery opponent began to stir and Nova took notice. "Took you long enough, Alister," Nova complained. _So Alister Chase was his name…_ I mused. I love this part. It makes being a Number Hunter easier.

"I had the strangest dream, I was dueling the top duelist from Duel Academy. I got my but hand to me on a silver platter," Alister replied. I laughed. "No dream, you actually did go after me and lost," I said. "Alister, do you think you can control a Number?" Nova asked. "Katsumo knows that answer, but I'll find one again on my own," Alister replied.

* * *

We arrived at Nova's indoor Duel Stadium. "Alright, this will be a tag duel, ready?" Nova asked. We all activated our duel disks.

"Duel!"

"My turn!" Nova announced as he drew a card. "I summon **Elemental Hero Neos Alius**!" Nova announced as he played a card. **Elemental Hero Neos Alius** came up on their field at 1900 ATK and 1300 DEF. "I end my turn with a facedown!" Nova said as played a second. A facedown card came on their field.

"My turn!" Cody announced as he drew a card. "I activate **Polymerization**!" Cody announced as he played a card. The card **Polymerization** came up on our field. "I fuse the Photon Lizard in my hand with the Photon Crusher in my hand," Cody began as the two monsters he named appeared on the field.

The **Polymerization** card turned into a vortex and the two monsters went inside. "To summon **Twin Photon Lizard**!" Cody announced as he played a second. **Twin Photon Lizard** flew out of the vortex before it closed at 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF.

"Next I activate **Twin Photon Lizard**'s special Ability! By sacrificing him, I can summon the monsters I used to summon it!" Cody announced as he sent Twin Photon Lizard to the Graveyard. "Welcome back **Photon Crusher** and **Photon Lizard**!" Cody stated.

**Photon Crusher** came up on our field at 2000 ATK and 0 DEF, and **Photon Lizard** came up beside him at 900 ATK and 1200 DEF. "Next I sacrifice **Photon Crusher** and **Photon Lizard**," Cody began as he sent them back to the graveyard. "To summon **Photon Caesar**!" Cody announced as he played a third card.

**Photon Caesar** came up on our field at 2000 ATK and 2800 DEF. "When I Normal Summon **Photon Caesar**, I can summon a second one from my hand or deck," Cody stated as a second **Photon Caesar** appeared. "Next I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** and destroy your facedown card!" Cody announced.

A tornado shattered Nova's facedown card. "Now **Photon Caesar**s attack!" Cody ordered. The first one sent Neos Alius to the graveyard by cutting him in half. The second one cut Nova. Their LP meter went down to 5900. "I end my turn with a facedown!" Cody announced as he played another card. A facedown card came up on our field.

"My turn!" Alister announced as he drew a card. "Since you have a monster while I don't, I can summon **Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn** without sacrificing!" Alister stated as he played a card. Sirocco came up on their field at 2000 ATK and 900 DEF.

"Since I have a Blackwing out, I can summon **Blackwing Bora the Spear**," Alister began as he played a second card. Bora came up on their field at 1700 ATK and 800 DEF."And **Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind**!" Alister announced. Gale came up at 1300 ATK and 400 DEF.

"Now that I have 3 Blackwings out, I activate the Trap Card **Delta Crow Anti-Reverse** from my hand and wipe out your facedown!" Alister announced as he played another card. Cody's facedown blew up.

"Next I activate Gale's ability and cut your **Photon Caesar**'s Attack and Defense in half!" Cody announced as Gale hit the first Caesar with red eyebeams, lowering his ATK to 1000 and DEF to 1400. "Gale, Attack **Photon Caesar** 1!" Alister ordered gale hit the first Caesar with a tornado, sending him to the graveyard.

"Bora, attack the other one!" Alister ordered. "I activate **Blackwing Kalut the Moon** **Shadow**'s ability, by discarding him from my hand, I increase Bora's Attack Points until the End Phase!" Alister announced as he discarded a card.

Bora's ATK went up to 3100 before he struck **Photon Caesar** with his spear, sending him to the graveyard. "Now Sirocco, attack his Life Points Directly!" Alister ordered. Sirocco attacked Cody with his talons. Our LP meter went down to 4500. "I end my turn with a facedown!" Alister announced as he played a card. A facedown appeared on their field.

"I've gotta admit, Alister, you're not quite the same duelist that flunked Duel Academy," I said. "My turn!" I announced as I drew a card. "Since you have monsters and I have none, I can Special Summon **Cyber Dragon**!" I announced as I played a card. It came up on our field at 2100 ATK and 1600 DEF. "But it won't be around long," I added.

"I sacrifice it to summon **Dark Magician Girl**!" I announced as I played a second card. **Dark Magician Girl** came up on our field at 2000 ATK and 1700 DEF. "Next I activate Sage's Stone, which lets me summon **Dark Magician**!" I announced as I played a third card. **Dark Magician** came up on our field at 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF.

"I sacrifice **Dark Magician** to activate **Knight's Title**, which lets me summon **Dark Magician Knight**!" I announced as I played a fourth card. He came up at **Dark Magician**'s stats and **Dark Magician Girl**'s ATK went up to 2300.

"When **Dark Magician Knight** is Summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose Sirocco the Dawn," I stated. In the blink of an eye, my knight cut down the best monster on their field. "**Dark Magician Girl** gains 300 Attack points for each **Dark Magician** and **Magician of Black Chaos** in the graveyard," I stated.

"I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** and destroy your facedown!" I announced as I played a fifth card. A tornado destroyed Alister's facedown. "**Dark Magician Girl**, attack Bora the Spear!" I ordered. She conjured a sphere of dark energy from her staff and hurled it at Bora and destroyed him.

"**Dark Magician Knight**, attack Gale the Whirlwind!" I ordered. **Dark Magician Knight** chopped Gale in two. Their LP went down to 4200. "I end my turn with a facedown!" I announced as I played a card. A facedown card came up on our field. "My turn!" Nova announced as he drew a card.

"I activate **Polymerization**!" Nova announced as he played a card. The card **Polymerization** came up on their field. "I fuse the **Elemental Hero Necroshade** in my hand with **Elemental Hero Avian** in my hand," Nova began as the two monsters he named appeared on the field.

The **Polymerization** card turned into a vortex and the two monsters went inside. "To summon **Elemental Hero Great Tornado**!" Nova announced as he played a second. **Elemental Hero Great Tornado** flew out of the vortex before it closed at 2800 ATK and 2200 DEF.

"Now Great Tornado's effect activates, which blows half of your monster's Attack and Defense Points away!" Nova announced as Great Tornado created a… well a tornado around my monsters. **Dark Magician Girl**'s ATK went down to 1150 and her DEF went down to 850.

My **Dark Magician Knight**'s ATK went down to 1250 and his DEF went down to 1050."Next since Necroshade is in my graveyard, I can summon **Elemental Hero Bladedge**!" Nova announced as he played a card. Bladedge came up on their field at 2600 ATK and 1800 DEF. "Bladedge, attack his knight!" Nova ordered.

"I activate my trap, **Mirror Force**!" I announced as my facedown flipped face up. Both Bladedge and Great Tornado got sent to the graveyard. "Aw man! I end my turn with a facedown," Nova said as played a second. A facedown card came on their field. "My turn!" Cody announced as he drew a card.

"I sacrifice Dark Magician Knight to summon **Photon Leo**!" Cody announced as he played a card. My knight went to the graveyard as **Photon Leo** took his place on the field at 2100 ATK and 1100 DEF. "I overlay **Photon Leo** with **Dark Magician Girl** to build the overlay network," Cody began as a vortex opened up in the ground.

Both of our monsters went inside. "And Xyz summon **Photon Strike Bounzer**!" Cody announced as he played a second card. Strike Bounzer leapt out of the vortex with two yellow overlay units as it closed at 2700 ATK and 2000 DEF. "Next I activate **Pot of Greed** which lets me draw two cards!" Cody announced as he played a third card.

He drew two cards from his deck. "I activate the Spell Card **Heavy Storm**!" Cody announced as played a fourth card. "**Heavy Storm** wipes out all spells and traps on the field," Cody announced as a whirlwind blew Nova's facedown away. "Oh come on!" Nova objected. "Someone's having a bad day," I said with a snicker.

"Strike Bounzer, attack his Life Points directly!" Cody ordered. Strike Bounzer punched Nova. Their LP went down to 1500. "I end my turn with a facedown," Cody said as he played a card. A facedown card came up on our field. "My turn!" Alister announced as he drew a card.

"I activate **Pot of Greed**," Alister announced as he played a card. He drew two more cards. "Next I activate the Spell Card **Message in a Bottle**! **Message in a Bottle** lets me bring back 3 monsters with different levels, but their Attack Points are 0," Alister said as he played a second card. Sirroco, Gale, and Bora all came back.

"Next I activate the Spell **Upshift**!" Alister announced as he played a third card. "**Upshift** makes all of my monster the same level as the highest level monster on my field. Now I overlay my Sirroco and Bora to build the overlay network," Alister began as his monsters went in a vortex that opened up in the ground.

"And Xyz summon **Zexal Weapon Leo Arms**!" Alister announced. **ZW-Leo Arms** leapt out of the vortex with two yellow overlay units as the vortex closed at 3000 ATK and 1200 DEF. "Attack **Photon Strike Bounzer**!" Alister ordered. Leo Arms leapt at Strike Bounzer.

"You fell for it! Go **Magical Cylinder**!" Cody announced as his facedown flipped up. A cylinder appeared in front of Leo Arms. When Leo Arms went inside, the Cylinder spun around and Leo Arms leapt out at Alister. Leo Arms struck Alister with his claws. Their LP meter went down to 0. "This deck is awesome!" Cody said.

* * *

_I don't need decks or characters yet, but they will be appreciated._


	3. Ch3 Every Rose Has its Thorns

_You__ may want to pay attention to some decks. Ex: Alister uses Blackwings_

_You'll see what I mean later._

* * *

Chapter 3: Every Rose has its Thorns

"You have to build a new deck," I said to Nova. "I guess you're right, but I like Elemental Heroes…" Nova complained. He sighed and handed the three of us blank cards. "They'll appear when the time's right," Nova said. "Oh yeah, do you have a Number yet?" I asked. "No," he answered.

I handed him "**Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**" and gave a thumbs-up. "I think I'll go recruit my girlfriend now," I said. I promised to meet her that night anyway. "Just look out for the Black Rose Duelist, until I recruit her of course, because she has a Number," Nova warned. "Unavoidable, she's my girlfriend," I replied as I walked away.

"Katsumo, heads up!" Alister called from behind me. I turned and caught a card, **ZW-Leo Arms**. "Thanks," I said as I turned and walked away.

* * *

That night I was at the dock, where I promised to meet Cynthia Mazaki. "She takes forever…" I muttered under my breath. I checked my watch. 6:45PM. "No wonder, I'm 15 minutes early," I said. I sat down and worked my deck a little, preparing for an inevitable duel. And 15 minute later, she came.

"Any reason you're working on your deck?" she asked. "Just passing the time," I answered. "There's something you need to know, I'm a Number Hunter. I want you to join me and my friends to help find to missing people and possibly save the world," I blurted out.

"If you want my help, then duel me. And don't hold back," she said as she activated her Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk. I stuck my deck in my Duel Disk and activated it.

"Duel!"

"My turn," she said as she drew a card. "I summon **Revival Rose**!" she announced as she played a card. **Revival Rose** sprouted on her field at 1300 ATK and DEF. "Next I play one card facedown and end my turn," Cynthia said as she played a card. A facedown came up on her field. "My turn," I said as I drew a card.

_I don't want to hurt her so…_ I thought as I examined my cards. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon **Cyber Dragon**," I said as I played a card. Solar Wind Jammer flew to my field at 400 ATK and 1200 DEF. "Next I summon **Junk Synchron**," I said as I played a second card. "Now I tune my level 5 **Cyber Dragon** with my level 3 **Junk Synchron**," I began as my monsters lined up.

"To Synchro Summon **Junk Destroyer**!" I announced as I played a third card. Junk Destroyer landed on my field at 2600 ATK and 2500 DEF. "When **Junk Destroyer** is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy as many cards on the field as nontuners I used to summon him, and I choose your facedown," I stated.

**Junk Destroyer** blew up Cynthia's facedown. "**Junk Destroyer**, attack **Revival Rose**!" I ordered. **Junk Destroyer** punched **Revival Rose**, sending it to the graveyard. Cynthia's LP went down to 2700. "I end my turn with a facedown," I said as I played a card. "My turn," Cynthia said s she drew a card.

"I activate the Spell Card **Hammer Shot** and destroy **Junk Destroyer**!" she announced as she played a card. A wooden hammer sailed through the air and hit **Junk Destroyer**, sending him to the graveyard. "Next I summon **Lord Poison**," Cynthia said as she played a second card. **Lord Poison** came up on her field at 1500 ATK and 1000 DEF.

"**Lord Poison**, attack his Life Points directly!" Cynthia ordered. "Go **Scrap Iron Scarecrow**!" I commanded. My facedown flipped over, revealing a scarecrow made of scrap metal. It blocked **Lord Poison** as he attempted to strike me with his claws. A facedown card took the place of the scarecrow.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Cynthia said as she played a card. A facedown came up on her field. "My move!" I announced as I drew a card. "I summon **Gogogo Golem**," I said as I played a card. **Gogogo Golem** came up on my field at 1800 ATK and 1500 DEF. "I activate **Megamorph** and equip it to **Lord Poison**," I said as I played a card.

**Lord Poison** shrunk and his ATK went down to 750. "**Gogogo Golem**, attack!" I ordered. "I activate my Trap Card, **Defense Draw**!" Cynthia announced. Her facedown flipped up. **Gogogo Golem** punched **Lord Poison**, sending him to the graveyard.

"**Defense Draw** lowers the battle damage to 0 and allows me to draw a card, and when **Lord Poison** is destroyed, I can bring back one Plant type monster from my graveyard," Cynthia stated as she drew a card. "Welcome back, **Revival Rose**!" she announced as her monster came back to the field. "You're not trying very hard," Cynthia said.

"Neither are you," I countered. "Touché," she replied. "I play one card facedown, your move," I said as I played a card. A second facedown appeared on my field. "My turn," Cynthia said as she drew a card. "I summon **Blue Rose Dragon**," she said as she played a card. **Blue Rose Dragon** came up on her field at 1600 ATK and 1200 DEF.

"With these two monsters I build the overlay network," Cynthia began as a vortex opened up in the ground and both monsters went inside. "And Xyz Summon **Number 50: Blackship of Corn**!" she announced as she played a second card. Blackship of Corn sailed out of the vortex as it closed with two purple overlay units at 2100 ATK and 1200 DEF.

"Now I activate Blackship of Corn's ability, by using one overlay unit I can destroy one monster you control as long it doesn't have more Attack points than Blackship and you take 1000 points of damage!" Cynthia announced. Blackship shot **Gogogo Golem** with a cannon ball, sending him to the graveyard.

My LP meter went down to 3000 as I resisted the force of the shockwave. "I end my turn with a facedown," Cynthia said as she played a card. A facedown appeared on her field. "You're going to have to learn the hard way that every rose has its thorns!" she shouted. _Alright, if you're gonna fight like a Number Holder, then I'm gonna fight like a Number Hunter,_ I thought.

* * *

_Think you can guess the blanks?_


	4. Ch4 Ninja Takedown

_Sorry that this one is short. Also, it's being told by Nova instead of Katsumo._

* * *

Chapter 4: Ninja Takedown

I was in my room with the remaining three blank cards when Alister enters the room. "So there's six," he muttered, noticing my cards. "Yeah, I made an extra; a Photon monster," I answered. "I'm going to the dueling dojo I trained at before going to Duel Academy," I said as I picked up one of the blanks.

…

"Master Ren?" I called as I looked around. "Where are you, you old fart?" I called again. "In here, Nova!" he called. I headed to the duel field. He was dueling a man in a red shirt, leather jacket, and jeans and his cloths were all cut up. Ren had **The Six Samurai-Irou** and **The Six Samurai-Yariza** out and 2500 LP left.

The opponent had **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja** out with both overlay units and 3000 LP left. "Master, let me take over," I offered. He nodded as I activated my duel disk. "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, attack Irou!" our opponent ordered. Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja cut down Irou and my LP went down to 1800.

"I end my turn with a facedown," our opponent said as he played a card. "My turn," I said as I drew a card. "I summon **Elemental Hero Avian**!" I announced. Avian flew to my field at 1000 ATK and DEF. "Now I build the overlay network," I began as a portal opened in the ground and both monsters went in.

"And Xyz summon **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**!" I announced as I played a card. Leviathan Dragon flew out as the portal closed. "You too?" Ren gasped. I answered with a solemn nod. "Now I activate Leviathan's ability! By using one overlay unit, he gains 500 Attack Points!" I announced as Leviathan ate one overlay unit.

Leviathan's ATK rose to 2500. "Leviathan Dragon, Attack his ninja!" I ordered. "You set off my trap! Go **Armor Ninjutsu of Freezing**!" our opponent announced as his facedown flipped up. Ice encased Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja's armor as Leviathan Dragon fired a high-pressure electrical blast of water from his mouth.

The ice shattered and Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja was unharmed. "I end my turn with a facedown," I said. One facedown came up behind Leviathan.

"My turn!" my opponent said. "I activate the Equip Spell **Fuhma Shuriken**!" a shuriken appeared in Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja's hand, boosting his attack power to 3100. "Now attack his Leviathan!" he ordered.

"Activate trap! **Negate Attack**!" his ninja's shuriken went into a vortex. "I believe it's my turn," I said. He nodded reluctantly. I drew. "I destroy your shuriken with **Mystical Space Typhoon**!" I announced as I played a card. A vortex destroyed his shuriken, but my LP went down to 1100.

"When **Fuhma Shuriken** gets destroyed, you take 700 points of damage," my opponent stated.

"Whatever, because I activate Leviathan's ability!" Leviathan ate his remaining overlay unit, boosting his ATK to 3000. "Next I equip Leviathan with **Megamorph**!" Leviathan doubled in size, his ATK climbing to 6000. "Leviathan, attack!" I ordered.

Leviathan Dragon fired a high-pressure electrical blast of water from his mouth, destroying his ninja and wiping him out and knocking him out cold. I claimed his Number. "Ren, I came here for training," I said.

"I'm afraid that I have nothing to teach you," he said.

"Aye sensei," I said with a bow.

* * *

I won't rewrite/edit any chapters, but write later chapters differently.


End file.
